Something in Common
by brysonbrooks235
Summary: A forbidden affair perishes once Nikki leaves to get her surgery. But when Bryan and Brie come help Nikki with her neck at her home in Tampa, will the love return?
1. Chapter 1

Something in Common

Flashback:

Team Bella was walking to the back after their win over Team PCB.

"Great match Nicole, I'm gonna get my win back though." Becky said in her thick Irish accent.

"Yeah you will Beck. Maybe if my stupid neck would stop acting up you'll get that win."

"Maybe if you listened to me and took time off from the ring your neck would be fine." Brie said coming up from behind Nikki.

"Can we talk privately Nicole."

"Whatever you gotta say you can say it out loud to everyone else since you wanna put my business out there like that." Nikki remarked annoyed.

"Stop being a brat and lets talk alone this is serious." Brie remarked in a serious tone. Even Nikki knew when not to push Brie's limits when she heard that tone come out of her mouth.

"Eww I don't like it when you talk to me like that." Nikki bluntly remarked as she scrunched her face up.

Brie took Nikki's hand and dragged her to John's tour bus. Although Cena had just left to start filming his new reality show and Nikki leaving to get her neck fixed, he let her use it while he was gone.

Brie pushed Nikki on the couch and shut and locked the door. Knowing no one was on the bus, this was Brie's moment.

"So why'd you drag me on her..." Nikki could barely finish her sentence as Brie pushed her lips onto Nikki's.

Nikki moaned and she opened her mouth willingly for Brie to push her tongue in her mouth. Nikki walked backwards and Brie moves forward until they landed on the couch.

Nikki's fingers make her way towards her sisters waistbands of her tights until Brie pulls back.

"We need to settle this down when you leave." Brie whispered out of breath from her make out with Nikki

"What are you talking about," Nikki responds.

"I mean, you're gonna be gone soon when you start going to the chiropractor for your neck which means you'll be off the road. While you're doing that I gotta attend to Bryan's needs and wants." Brie says somberly.

"You can come visit me." Nikki remarks.

"You're right about that. But this just doesn't feel right. I mean you're my sister." Brie says before getting interrupted.

"Doesn't feel right? Brianna we have a connection. No one can make me feel this way. Not even John." Nikki says sadly.

Brie takes Nikki's hands and kisses the back of each hand.

"Nicole, I love you. Nothing's ever gonna change that. But for now we just gotta go out separate ways. Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna miss our late night calls and our secret rendezvous all over the world." Brie giggles along with Nikki.

"And besides, we will be in France in a few weeks." Brie says seductively as she pecks Nikki's lips.

"Get our own hotel room. Have you scream my name." Nikki flirts as her and Brie get closer to each other.

"So this has to stop tomorrow Nicole." Brie remarks.

Nikki nods sadly as she closes her eyes to hold back the tears.

"But we still have tonight and right now, I want your body pressed against mine in that shower." Brie says seductively as she kisses Nikki.

"Well why wait then." Nikki remarks.

Nikki stands up along with Brie as they passionately kiss. Brie tangles her arms around Nikki's neck as they continue to kiss. Nikki gets one step ahead as she grabs Brie ass which makes her moan.

"Mhmm" Brie says during their make out.

Nikki using her strength picks Brie up and Brie immediately wraps her legs around Nikki's waist.

They walk into the shower as they pursue in their forbidden actions as the heat surrounds them.

As they lay in bed that night, Nikki takes a picture of a sleeping Brie through the ceiling mirror. She puts her phone away and kisses Brie's forehead.

Brie dazed off thinking about that faithful night with her sister.

Her thoughts were soon busted as Bryan started calling her name.

"Brie? Brie? Earth to Brie."

"Uhh yeah?" Brie questioned.

"Well, we're here at Nicole and John's house and you were just out of it. Were you thinking about something?"

Brie thought about it for a couple seconds before responding.

"Y-Yeah. Just thinking about how Josie will take to living in this new atmosphere for the next few months." Brie lied. Her and Bryan knew damn well Josie would hate living here. Maybe the open space could be a big help in chilling her anxiety.

"Yeah she'll be alright Brie. Josie's not the only one freaking out a little bit." Bryan said depressingly as he held his head down.

Bryan had to retire a few weeks ago after an impressive sixteen year career. Wherever he went, Bryan would steal the show and have people on the edge of their seats. Sadly, the past few years hasn't been a good one for Brie or Bryan.

With the passing of his father, Bryan sunk into a depression. Wrestling and Brie were the only things that kept him going. But, with multiple injuries and the fact that Bryan could no longer wrestle again, this was the straw that broke the camels back.

Not only can Bryan not grieve on his own in a place in where he feels peaceful, he has to be here in Florida in front of Brie's family and put on a smile. Not that it's a knock on being around Brie's family because Bryan loves her family and vice versa. He just can't be alone.

"Honey you'll be fine," Brie reminded him. "Remember, it's just you, me, and Josie when you wanna just be alone."

Bryan nodded sadly. Brie leaned over the seat and planted a kiss on him.

Kissing Bryan isn't the same as when she kisses her sister. Brie's missed the sensual taste of Nicole's lips and the euphoriaism she brings her when they cuddle.

As Brie and Bryan exit the car, they bring their bags and meet at the front door. They ring the bell.

Meanwhile inside, Nikki hurries over with her own French bulldog Winston to answer.

"Oh my god Winston you're gonna meet your cousin!" Nikki exclaims.

She opens the door only for John to come out of nowhere and shuts it.

"We don't want visitors. Kidding come on in." John jokingly says as Brie, Bryan, and Josie come inside the mansion.

Brie and Nikki exchange smiles as they stare at each other. They start exchanging glances at one another as John and Bryan talk to each other.

"Fuck look at the way those pants hug those curves." Brie thinks to herself.

"She looks so sexy in those simple clothes." Nikki thinks to herself as well.

"Okay who's ready for dinner? Cause I am starving." John says while hugging Nikki.

"Same love lets get some food in us." She says as she pecks his lips.

"Okay you guys go ahead and get ready in the guest house." Nikki says as Brie and Bryan depart to get ready.

Nikki watches as Brie walks out the door and stares at her ass.

"And that butt I just wanna bite it." She thinks to herself as well.

"Brie can you come here real quick?" Nikki questions.

Brie and Bryan say something to each other before they kiss and Bryan and Josie leave.

Brie questions what's going on before Nikki brings her in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much." Nikki says as she hugs Brie.

"I literally say you a month ago for your surgery." Brie giggles as she hugs Nikki.

"No Brie, I really really missed you." Nikki seriously says as her and Brie look each other in the eye.

Brie looks around before she wraps her arms around Nikki's neck knowing no one is around them.

"I did too. Looks like we got some catching up to do." Brie flirts.

"Mhmm I wanna just eat you up." Nikki whines.

"When can you have sex again?" Brie asks.

"I go to the doctors at the end of the week so we'll find out then." Nikki says.

"I need to go get ready. Bryan's probably waiting on me." Brie remarks as she removes her arms from around Nikki's.

"Yeah you go do that and I'll see you at dinner." Nikki says.

"Yup I'll be staring at your boobs the whole time." Brie flirts as she walks away.

"Same how I'm gonna look at your ass as you walk away from me." Nikki retorts back at Brie.

Brie turns around and winks at Nikki and Nikki giggles at Brie's silliness.

"These next few weeks will be interesting." Nikki says to herself out loud as she goes get ready for dinner.

WASSUP GUYS! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it! I might include the rest of the Bella fam but if I get some more reviews I'll post some more chapters whenever I can. Bellacest intrigues me and there's not that much out there so I decided to take matters into my own hands and do it myself. I hope y'all liked it and leave a REVIEW and like when you finish reading :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks cause I've been caught up in school. I was shocked at some of the reviews of my story. I didn't think I'd get that many. Well... here ya go!**

Quickie

 _"Goddamn." Nicole cried out as Brie was pushing her fingers in and out of her slit. Her mouth hung open wide as Brie continued the onslaught on her clit. Nicole smacked and through the pillows as she was about to let go. The only sound in the room was Nicole's moans and the slushing sound of Brie's fingers coming in and out of her pussy._

 _"I'm gonna cum." Nicole cried out._

 _"Cum for me my love." Brie said softly as her sisters fluids coated her fingers._

"Nicole, are you good?" John asked.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah I'm fine." She responded lightly coming back from her dream.

"You were moaning pretty loud there. What were you thinking about?" John asked as Nikki stood up a bit on the bed.

 _"Living under the same roof with this women and not getting my hands on her is gonna be the death of me." Nikki thought to herself._

 _"The fact that this is the third time in one week I've had these dreams about her sister made her sick. This is her sister. It's not supposed to be this way. She's married and trying to be a mom, while I'm in a serious relationship with the love of my life. But there's something about her that makes me want her. The way I feel when she comes around me. Those butterflies I get inside just being around her. She gives me an aurora that nobody can ever bring me. Not even John. But I can't have it both. Something's gotta give."_

"Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind." Nikki responds. That part was true though. Despite her internal feelings for her sister, struggling to make it back to the ring was hard to.

"I just had surgery and I'm sitting on the sidelines while all the girls at work are progressing more and more everyday. Hell even Eva is improving everyday. I guess trying to hurry back in time is on my mind." Nikki says sadly.

"These things happens for reasons." John responds lightly.

"Just take it slow and take your time and you'll be back in no time. Hell, maybe you'll be back by SummerSlam."

"This is why I love you so much." Nikki whispers as she pecks Johns lips before going back to bed.

Sitting on the couch by themselves with Josie and Winston, Brie and Nikki remark on a stressful day. Just coming back from all those errands that Nikki had to do, not only the twins, but Bryan was worn out as well. He was in the guest room sleeping.

"I need a massage." Brie whined as she closed her eyes and rubbed her own shoulders.

Just coming back from Raw last night, she flew back to Tampa and went straight with Nikki and Bryan to make all those moves. Brie laid her head on Nikki's shoulder as Nikki rubbed her head.

"You know, John's still rehabbing and we have my whole room to myself." Nikki whispered seductively.

"Maybe I can give you that massage and massage that ass." Nikki follows up as she starts pecking Brie's neck.

"Nicole don't." Brie groans as she stands up and goes to the kitchen.

"What's been your problem." Nikki remarks annoyed.

"All day you've been so moody and it's getting annoying."

"Well you know what Nicole, how about you be on the road 3-4 days a week and take bumps every night." Brie remarks angrily.

"You know that's not fair. I would be if I didn't have this stupid brace on my neck." Nikki says fighting back.

One thing about the twins is that when they argue, they'll hit one with the lowest blow possible to come out victorious.

"Well that's too bad isn't it. I'm tired, I didn't sleep last night, and I'm just..."

"Sexually frustrated." Nikki says as she interrupts Brie.

"I mean shoot you said it, you haven't had sex in a month. Here I am trying to give you what you need and you keep bluffing. Nicole says as she says her last statement quietly so Bryan can't hear them as her sleeps.

"It's not that easy and you know that." Brie responds in a whisper.

"My life is hectic right now. Between Bryan retiring and taking care of his needs and my career coming to an end, there's just too much going on. I can't do this with me and you right now. Plus, I wanna be a mom and I can't have it both ways with trying to be a mom and having it out with you whenever I want." Brie remarks as Nikki is taken aback by Brie's statement.

"But I thought the plan was while you guys come and help me out, you and I pick up on where we left off." Nikki says sadly.

"Look," Brie says as she wraps her arms around Nikki's neck.

"I love you. Till the day I die you will always be my sister, but right now I can't just go from you and Bryan back and forth. And I love Bryan, and it would kill him to find out what happened between us."

"But he doesn't have to know." Nikki retorts back.

"Brianna I need you, I really need you." Nikki declares.

"I know you do. But right now I just wanna relax. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Brie says somberly.

"Okay." Nikki says back.

With that, Nikki walks out the guest house and goes back to the house to get ready for dinner tonight.

Brie lays in bed with Bryan as she rubs his new short hair lightly.

 _"I have so much with Bryan that I can't just throw it away. He's my sunshine and he brings me life every time I see him. Right now I'm just frustrated. There's one part of me that loves him dearly. But another part is pissed at him. He makes me feel like I'm nothing. It's all about him. Bryan, Bryan, Bryan. But what about me? What about my needs. And it's not even about the sex, I'm about to retire in a month. Where's my attention? Where's the support? Where's the love? Nicole makes me feel special every time I'm with her. I guess I can't help how I feel for her."_

Brie wraps her arms around Bryan's as she drifts off into sleep.

"Hey how's that quickie coming along Brie?" JJ jokes as the whole table laughs.

Brie and Bryan get red in the face at the statement. With Nikki's fat mouth, it was bound to happen that the whole family knows Brie and Bryan haven't done anything in a month. Let alone done a quickie.

After dinner, everyone deports to their separate rooms for the night.

As John and Nikki get ready for bed, Nikki hops out of bed and puts her short shorts on, her white tank top, and flip flops as she prepares to leave.

"Where are you going?" John asks Nikki suddenly.

"Me and Brie got in a fight today and I'm gonna go apologize." Nikki responds back.

"Alright well be careful." John gets up and kisses her forehead as he heads back to bed.

Nikki heads up to the guest house and makes her way in. She finds Brie in the living room with Bryan as they're watching a gardening show.

" _Of course they'd watch something like this. They're such and old couple." Nikki says to herself._

"Brie can we take a walk outside alone, I need to talk to you." Nikki asks.

"I mean if it's okay with you Bryan." Brie says turning to Bryan.

"Yeah go ahead I'll just chill with JJ and Lauren." Bryan says

They kiss each other and Nikki and Brie leave the house.

"So what did you call me out here for?" Brie asks turning to Nikki as they just walked half a mile from the house.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today. I shouldn't have pressured you into doing something you weren't interested in." Nikki says.

"It's okay I mean I was kinda moody cause I was a little jet lagged this afternoon." Brie says giggling along with Nikki.

"Yeah today was pretty crazy." Nikki responds back.

"So Nicole, can I ask you something?" Brie asks.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Can you teach me how to do a quickie? Cause I wanna do one with Bryan." Brie asks quietly.

"Oh my god." Nikki says as she starts laughing.

"It's not funny." Brie says laughing too.

"You tell me you and John do them all the time so help me out." Brie says more seriously now.

"Alright I'll tell you how to do it. It's gotta be in a moment where you two just want each other. Any place anytime, and it's just passionate love making." Nikki says as Brie nods.

"Alright I'll get him tomorrow." Brie says.

"Good. Now lets head back cause it's getting a little chilly out and my nipples are hard." Nikki says as Brie starts laughing.

Brie's in her bathroom doing her makeup as she prepares to go out with Nikki, they're mom, and JJ for lunch later on at 1. It's 11 in the morning now. Bryan went out with John to go workout, while they're mom and JJ were shopping in town.

Brie has on jean shorts, a long sleeve brown shirt, and her hair tied up.

Nikki walks in the bathroom as she and Brie exchange looks at each other.

Brie eyes Nikki down and stares at her attire. She's wearing nothing but a sports bra and red leggings with her neck brace on.

"Remember when I said I'd teach you how to do a quickie? Now's that time." Nikki says as she moves towards her sister.

Brie walks up to her and brings Nikki into a passionate kiss. Months of just pent up sexual frustration and longing for Nikki were now coming up.

Nikki shoves her tongue in Brie's mouth and Brie moans. Nikki grabs Brie's ass and Brie moans. Knowing she loved it Nikki smacks it again as Brie moans in Nikki's mouth.

"Mhm the perfect ass." Nikki groans in pleasure as her and Brie stare at each other.

Nikki hoists Brie up in the air and puts her on the bathroom sink as they continue their kissing.

Nikki sucks on Brie's neck and lightly bites at it as Brie throws her head back in ecstasy.

She throws Brie's shirt off and nearly rips her bra off as she goes towards Brie's nipples. Brie moans as Nikki lightly bites and sucks on them.

While Nikki sucks on her sisters tits, Brie reaches back and rips Nikki's brace of her neck. She moves Nikki's head from her chest and brings her into a passionate kiss.

Brie tears off Nikki's sports bra and squeezes her big boobs in her hand.

"Mhmm mine." Brie says as she dives her face into them. Brie worships her sisters tits and places affection on each one.

"I wanna feel you on me." Nikki says as she kisses Brie again.

Nikki takes her leggings and panties off and Brie takes off her shorts and underwear off.

They kiss again as Brie sticks her tongue in Nikki's mouth.

Nikki starts to move her hips and body into Brie's crotch. Brie finds the rhythm and starts matching Nikki's movements. They two violently hump each other. Only sounds in the room is skin smacking together and both their moves.

"Mhmm I'm gonna cum." Nikki says as she buries her face in Brie's shoulder.

Brie gets off the sink and sits Nikki on the bathtub ledge. She eats her out as Nikki moans loudly. Brie fingers herself as she prepares to bring her sister to orgasm.

"Fuck." Nikki shouts as she cums in Brie's mouth. Brie licks every drop and Nikki moves Brie's head up to kiss her. Nikki kisses all over Brie's face to taste herself.

"And that was your first quickie."

 **I hope I did good on this Chapter. Leave a response if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Distance_

"BRIE MODE!"

No matter how annoying she felt that song was to her, it still felt nice to see her come down to the ring. And not only that, Brie was getting some TV time as well.

The whole Bella family sat in the guest houses living room to watch Monday Night Raw as Brie was in action that night.

Everybody watched Brie come out and do her famous Bella Booty Shake on the way to the ring.

"Damn she needs to take that flannel off and show off her ass." Nikki thought to herself.

"Brie's doing really good out there." JJ said out loud as everyone in the room nodded.

When Brie won her match, everyone in the room erupted in chairs.

"Alright guys I'm gonna go to bed." Bryan said wiping his eyes while standing up.

"Good night Bryan." Everyone said in unison.

"I might as well head to bed too. I gotta relax this neck." Nikki said while cracking her neck which earned a few laughs from everyone in the room.

As soon as she left the guest house, she headed to her and John's room and got dressed for bed.

Oversized T-shirt and her panties were her choice of attire for the night.

Laying in bed, she felt sad that John was filming another movie for the whole week and wouldn't be there to keep her company.

Even if her and Brie was messing around, she still held the same feelings for John like she's always had from the first day they started dating.

 _"Two is better than one." Nikki smiled to herself saying._

While thinking of that, her phone went off and it was Brie FaceTiming her.

"HELLLOOOO." Nikki said to Brie obnoxiously.

"You are such a diva." Brie said shaking her head.

"At least I held it for longer than a month." Nikki jokingly said while laughing.

"I hate you so much Nicole."

"No I hate that you didn't call me first." Nikki said while pouting.

"You know sweet face comes first Nicole." Brie said back to her sister.

"Well I would appreciate it if you called me first sometimes." Nikki said somberly.

"If I was there right now I'd kiss that pout I know you have on your face right now." Brie said teasingly.

"You should kiss me over the phone." Nikki said sweetly."

The twins kissed over the phone then laughed afterwards.

"When do you come back home." Nikki said shifting their conversation to something more serious.

"I come back Wednesday then I have to leave again on Friday." Brie said

"So I have two days with you." Nikki said sadly.

"I know I was telling Bryan the same thing. It'll all be different once I retire from the ring. And once I'm back home in April, I'll be making babies with Bryan and making you scream my name at the same time." Brie said teasingly at the end of her sentence.

"We might as well get whatever we have for each other out of our systems whenever you and Bryan wanna start trying for kids." Nikki said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You need to legitimately focus on having kids with Bryan instead of me at the same time. I mean gosh I love having it out with you. Like when I say love, I mean love." Nikki said emphasizing on the love part.

"But?" Brie questioned.

"But we each have separate goals coming up these next few months. You want kids and I wanna at least be engaged to John by the end of the year. We both care about Bryan and John and I don't wanna hurt them."

"Okay, we'll talk about that another time." Brie says out loud.

"No Brie we need to talk about this no..."

Nikki's cut off by Brie removing her shirt over camera. Nikki's mouth drops as Brie giggles over the phone.

"What cats gotcha tongue now." Brie says giggling.

"You are such a tease Brianna. I am gonna get you when you get here."

"Oh yeah sureeee." Brie says still laughing.

"Brianna I'm not kidding you're gonna get it." Nikki says trying to be serious.

"I'm waiting on Nattie to get back here she's out with the girls." Brie says while putting her shirt back on.

"Why aren't you out with them tonight?" Nikki asks

"Cause I'm a little sore after that match with Summer tonight. Plus I wanted to get some rest which I'm not gonna get if I keep talking to you."

"I am hurt." Nikki says placing her hand over her heart.

"I'm kidding look I'm gonna get some rest I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Brie, I love you." Nikki says somberly.

"I love you too." Brie says back.

1:30 AM

Nikki's still up and can't go to bed.

Not only is her mind on John, but it's on Brie too.

"Wait a minute, I have the perfect plan to get Brie back." Nikki thinks to herself.

Nikki gets out her phone and cuts it back on.

She strips out her clothes and goes to her bathroom.

In there, she's snaps a full body nude shot of herself and sends it to Brie.

She quickly deletes the picture she took.

When Nikki lays back down, she gets a text and it's from Brie.

 _"I HATE YOU!"- Brie_

Nikki laughs out loud and she gets a call from Brie.

"I'm so mad at you Nicole." Brie says in a serious tone.

"What's wrong." Nikki says laughing.

"You have me in the bathroom with my hands in between my pussy right now." Brie says moaning a little bit

"Oooh that sounds really hot," Nikki says feeling a little uncomfortable between her legs.

"You should record yourself in there and send it to me." Nikki says quickly.

"I was just re-adjusting myself. Besides, Nattie's in the room anyway and I'm pretty loud."

"Yeah... I know." Nikki says.

"Shut up Nicole," Brie laughs.

"But for real I have to go though."

"Alright night."

When Brie gets back to her room, Nattie is sitting up.

"Is everything alright Brie?" Nattie questions.

"Oh yeah everything is fine Nat."

"You sure cause I head you told Nicole to shut up and something about how loud you get?" Nattie says confused .

"Oh Nicole just sent me something really funny and I went to the bathroom to laugh it off and I didn't want to wake you." Brie lies.

"Oh... okay well lets get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah lets rest."

 _"Nattie could be up to something? But besides all that, I'm gonna get Nicole for this." Brie says to herself before drifting off to sleep._

Wednesday

After Bryan picked up Brie from the airport, they all went back to John's mansion for a night out by the campfire with the family.

Towards the end of the campfire, all the men start to get up confusing Brie.

"What's going on?" Brie questions.

"Nicole thought it would be a great idea for all the guys to go out tonight and catch a movie." Bryan says.

"Yeah we gotta spend more time together and talk about... manly things." John says causing the whole family to laugh.

As the men leave, Mama Bella and Lauren decide to go to bed for the night leaving Brie and Nikki alone.

"What's all this for?" Brie questioned.

"Alone time." Nikki says.

She plants a kiss right on Brie's lips surprising her but she gets over it quickly.

The two engage in a heated make out session with the two gripping each other's clothes.

Brie sticks her tongue in Nikki's mouth and Nikki sucks on it.

After five minutes, the two break apart.

"What time are the guys coming back?" Brie says

"Their movie starts at 11:30 and it's 8:30 now so we have time." Nikki says breathing heavy.

Brie nods and the two make their way up to Nikki and John's bedroom.

Brie places Nikki on the sink and the two continue to make out.

Nikki moves away from Brie quickly to start up the shower.

Both twins strip from their clothing and get into the shower.

Brie backs Nikki into the corner of the shower as Brie kisses up on Nikki's neck.

Nikki throws her head back in ecstasy as Brie moves from her neck to her collarbone and onto her chest.

She grabs each breast and sucks on them lavishly. She sucks on her left nipple while she kneads the right one very hard.

She knows Nikki likes it rough.

She kisses down Nikki's stomach and places a kiss on her belly button before reaching her destination.

"Oooh fuck just like that." Nikki moans as Brie licks Nikki from her clit to her slit.

Brie licks all around Nikki while firmly gripping her thighs. She reaches back from behind and firmly grips Nikki's ass while she eats out her sister.

"Goddamn who knew you were so good at eating pussy." Nikki exclaims.

Nikki groans as Brie slushes her tongue back and forth on her mound.

Brie pushes the hood of her clit back to expose it. She wraps her lips around it and sucks hard on it which causes Nikki to scream.

Nikki cums hard all over Brie's face.

She reaches down and kisses all overs Brie's face before pecking her lips. She puts her tongue in Brie's mouth as she tastes herself.

After their shower, the twins dry themselves off in the bathroom.

Nikki stands behind Brie as she drys her hair. She places a kiss on her shoulder which cause Brie to turn her head.

Brie places a quick kiss to Nikki and she turns back around as Nikki finishes drying her.

Nikki leads Brie back to her and John's bed and she shoves Brie onto the bed face first.

"I'm not finished with you yet Brie."

Nikki slightly graces her finger on Brie's clit and takes a lick from it."

"Mhmm you taste good." Nikki exclaims

Nikki places her fingers to Brie's mouth and she sucks on them lavishly. Brie doesn't mine tasting herself. They bring their lips together and Nikki slips her tongue through Brie's lips and fully make out with each other.

Nikki smiles fondly and crawled up behind her, straddling her twin's ass. She kisses each ass check as she makes her way up to the back of her neck. She lightly kisses her back before reaching her destination. She sucks on Brie's neck as she Brie moaned loudly.

"Fuck baby just like that."

Brie grumbled at the weight, before moaning in delight as Nikki's experienced hands began to rub her tense muscles. All those bumps in the ring lead to Brie's back being tense. Nikki smirked and pressed harder, since she knew that Brie had slight pain their, attacking the tight muscles beneath the skin. Massaging all the right places. Brie went boneless under Nikki's hands, relaxing under the tender massage her sister was giving her. Brie grunted as Nikki rubbed out a tense set of muscles at Brie's lower back, slowly moving lower and lower until she was rubbing Brie's ass. Brie moaned and propped her ass up, Nikki moved lower and lower until her fingers brushed over Brie's slit. Brie moaned loudly, and turned her head to try and meet Nikki's eyes. Nikki nudged Brie's clit with her finger, barely touching it as she circled it with the pad of her finger. Brie widened the spread of her legs, and folded her arms under her head. She buried her face into the pillows just as Nikki teased her entrance with her finger. Nikki could feel how wet Brie was already, and she slowly pressed her finger inside Brie's pussy. Brie moaned long and low as she was penetrated, and Brie took that as her cue to start thrusting her finger. It wasn't long before she added a second, fucking Brie hard and fast.

"Oh god…more Nikki please…please…" Brie begged, Nikki obliging and added a third finger.

Brie moaned and bucked her hips, her inner walls fluttering around Nikki's fingers. Nikki didn't let up, curling her fingers to press relentlessly against Brie's g-spot, until finally Brie came. She bit down on the pillows to stifle the scream that threatened to escape, as she came hard. Her inner walls clamped down hard on Nikki's fingers, and as her scream died pleas and moans began to trickle out of her mouth.

"Oh Nicole…too much baby…please too much…" she babbled, Nikki not letting up continued on fucking her pussy until Brie had finished coming. Nikki pulled her fingers out slowly, crawling up the bed and licking her fingers clean. Brie groaned and cuddled up to her sister.

"Time." Brie said softly.

"1:15!" Nikki shouted,

"They'll be here any minute."

Brie quickly ran to the bathroom and put her clothes from earlier the previous night on and walked out.

"If they ask where you were, tell them me and you were watching movies in my room and we fell asleep and lost track of time." Nikki said quickly.

"Hey!" Brie said before she left

"I love you."

"I love you too." Nikki retorted back.

Outside, the guys saw Brie coming back to the guest house.

"How come you're not in there sleeping?" Bryan questioned.

"Me and Nicole were watching movies in her and John's room and we fell asleep and then Nicole woke me up and now here I am." Brie said to the guys.

"Well that's good you got to spend time with your sister." John said.

"How was the movie?" Brie asked.

"Oh it was hilarious. And me and John had a good time before the movie started. Let me tell you something, I haven't had that much fun since my last match." Bryan said.

"I gotta thank Nicole for suggesting that idea."

"Yup we had a good time kid. I'll see everybody tomorrow morning." John said walking back into the house.

"Night." Bryan and Brie said.

"Hey Bryan, I haven't seen that glow in your eyes in awhile." Brie said looking into her husbands eyes.

"Yeah well, I needed to get out the house."

Brie leans up and gives Bryan a kiss.

"I love you so much Bryan." Brie says.

"I love you more." Bryan says back to her.

Laying in bed, John feels a weird spot on his bed.

"Hey Nicole why's the bed wet?"

Nikki's eyes shot open.

 _Sorry I haven't updated in a whole month. School got me so busy but since I get out soon I hope to write more. I'm thinking of writing a Roman Reigns and Lana story but I'm not sure. I might write an introductory to the story sometime this week. Let me know what you guys think. Leave a review if you want more from this story!_


	4. Chapter 4

Here for You

"Hey Nicole why's the bed wet?"

Nikki's eyes shoot open.

"Oh shoot, Brie freakin squirted on John's spot!"

"I'm so sorry baby. I was using my purple man eater and I just went crazy," Nikki says sadly.

She shoots John her puppy eyes just so he's a little bit sympathetic.

It's quite in the room. The only light coming in is the moon looming from the sky and coming through the curtains.

Finally, John sighs.

"I forgive you," he says.

"Only if you clean the bed sheets next time you get horny," John says while giggling.

Nikki laughs on with him. She gets up and plants a kiss on him.

"I promise. Now lets go to bed, we both have rehab in the morning."

The two go to sleep as John spoons her. Nikki keeps her eyes open though.

 _"That was close. Brie's gonna pay for this."_

It was the afternoon and Nikki was doing some laundry.

Everyone in the house was gone except was her which was great. Nikki always enjoyed the quietness in her home. Although she lived a very extravagant life, having a little me time before the family came back was great

Folding the last piece of clothes she looked around seeing how much more she had left.

John and JJ had been hanging out a lot more since their last incident about him wanting to wrestle.

While Momma Bella and Lauren have been hanging out since Lauren told everyone that she was pregnant.

"So far so good," Nikki sighed softly as she sat down on the laundry room floor. Her head leaning back against the wall as she tried to hold in the deep yawn that was stirring in my throat.

"What are you doing?" Brie's voice came around the corner as Nikki tilted her head back to look at her , "I'm just tired," Nikki said to Brie,

"Oh yea?" Nikki nodded as she sat down next to her sister, "It's been a long couple of months,"

"Can you believe that you had your surgery in January and you're almost done with your neck brace?"

"And it's almost the end of March," Nikki said, as she tilted her head towards her, "No wonder I'm exhausted, a major surgery, many hours of rehab, and trying to tell John why his spot in the bed was wet…" Nikki whispered,

"What!" Brie said widening her eyes,

"Oh yeah. Last night when we were sleeping, he felt his spot and I had to come up with a lie as to why it was wet,"

"Nicole I am so sorry," Brie says while giggling,

"Oh no, you oh me sis,"

"Actually," she said before I could speak, "Let's forget that," I laughed as she locked her fingers together with Nikki's. "On a serious note though, are you okay?" She asked, "I'm nervous," I told him, "I have scans in two days for my neck,"

Nikki played with Brie's wedding band, "And?" Brie asked, "What if my neck hasn't healed right?"

"Nikki, your last scans were great! They just wanted to keep the brace around your neck just to make sure everything was alright. Then you are done,"

Nikki leaned in to Brie as Brie wrapped her tightly in her arms. "Then you will be off the neck brace, you will be cleared to compete. You will be back stronger than ever, and you will become Women's Champion."

"And have an even longer reign than you,"

Brie laughed, "Haha so funny," she said, Nikki smiled as the washer dinged causing her to roll her head towards the machine. Nikki's eyes burned into it and Brie smiled, her lips kissing my forehead, "Go take a nap while we have quiet time,"

Nikki looked at her, as her eyes were so brown, she was lost in the chocolate orbs.

Nikki smiled as she crawled into Brie's lap, her legs pulled her closer to her as Nikki pulled her lips towards Brie. Nikki's lips pulled at Brie's as Brie kissed Nikki harder. "We have time right?" I whispered, Brie kissed her and moved to kiss her neck. "Yea," Brie said as she kissed Nikki harder, Nikki had her hands wrap through her hair as Brie pulled the strings down Nikki's tank top and moved it around her waist.

The two broke their lips apart as Brie through Nikki's tank top down her legs and off her body and she tossed into the dirty laundry.

Nikki lifted Brie's shirt up and she pulled Nikki back closer as Brie's lips worked over hers. Brie's lips were broken as she trailed her lips down Nikki's shoulder and across her collarbone. Nikki tilted her head back as she closed her eyes,

Neither of them wanted this to stop. They never wanted this to stop. They loved each other. They had a spiritual and emotional connection. Nothing could break them apart

Brie worked her way up her neck. Nikki didn't have her neck brace on. Nikki curled her arms closer to Brie.

"Come on," Brie breathed picking me Nikki,

"What?"

Nikki was confused until her ass was on the washer machine. Nikki laughed as she pulled unbuttoned Brie's jeans and slipped them off of her hips. It slid past them and Brie pressed her lips to Nikki's, her hand resting on the back of her neck as Brie pulled the kiss in further.

Brie's fingers slid around the waistband of Nikki's yoga pants and she eased them away.

"God Damn, Brie," Nikki whispered, Brie's hands pressed into her hips as Nikki slid forward.

Nikki's underwear was throw away as Brie positioned herself between Nikki, her finger sliding inside of Nikki as Brie dropped her head into Nikki's shoulder, "You are so beautiful Nicole,"

Nikki kissed him again as Brie pulled her up, Brie's phone alarm went off and the twins both looked at the floor where Brie's jeans once were. "Better make this a bit fast, you know Bryan will be waiting," Nikki laughed as Brie took her hips and jammed them into Nikki's as the two moved against each other.

There was no better way Nikki would have it than be close with her sister.

Nikki was on the floor playing with Winston when Brie and Bryan walked in.

Bryan had an exhausted look on his face and it didn't look good.

Nikki eyed him down before speaking with him.

"Are you okay Bryan?" Nikki asked, "Yeah I'm alright just a long day," Bryan said still walking and not looking at Nikki.

As Brie and Bryan went into their respective room for the night, Brie and Nikki looked at each other. There was no lust in their eyes, no happiness, just worry, fear.

For once it wasn't about the two, it was about Bryan's needs.

"Is everybody ready!" Nikki shouted,

The girls were going to taking a girls trip to Napa Valley for the weekend just to detox and relax.

This allowed Brie and Nikki to get their alone time. After all, they did rent a hotel room just for themselves.

"Brie, Brie!" Nikki called out for her sister,

"She's outside talking to Bryan," John said to her, "What's going on?" Nikki asked worryingly,

"I don't know. They've been out there talking all morning and it doesn't look very good," John said while looking out the window at the two talk from the pool area.

Nikki had worry in her eyes. The same worry from last night.

 _"For once this isn't about my needs for Brie. It's Bryan's. Whatever's going on between the two I need to step back and let these two work it out. After all, Brie isn't really mine." Nikki thought to herself."_

As the girls sat outside waiting for Brie to come out, Bryan emerged with Brie.

"Is everything alright you guys." Everyone kept asking,

"Yeah," Bryan said, "Right now I'm just having a hard time with not wrestling anymore and I need to just go away for awhile and just relax myself."

"Well we hope you feel better."

Bryan thanked them before getting in the car with Josie as they drove to the airport.

As the girls started to get in the car, Nikki called Brie's name.

"Brie. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Lets just go." Brie got in the car without another word.

Nikki could tell that something was up. And Brie's a terrible liar.

In the car, Nikki decided to take it upon herself to figure out the problem.

 _"I know you're lying Brie. What's going on?" -N_

Brie got the message and started responding.

 _"Like I told you, everything is fine. Please stop asking." -B_

Nikki looked up to the front seat at Brie who didn't turn around to look.

 _"Brianna I am your sister. You can tell me anything. If you don't want to talk about yourself than that's fine. I just want to know if Bryan is okay." -N_

 _"He's not in a great place alright. He's been through so much the past few years that his head isn't in a great place. I thought coming to Tampa would help him cope but it didn't. Bryan's going back to Aberdeen just to be by himself for awhile while I stay with you for a little bit." -B_

 _"Brie I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" -N_

 _"Yeah, if you could go back in time, tell me not to have an affair behind my husbands back. And while you're at it, tell me to be more harder about restricting his wrestling moves, because maybe he would be still wrestling if he toned his style a bit." -B_

Nikki gasped in shock as she looked at Brie.

Brie was looking out the window just adoring the mountains.

Nikki wanted to cry. How could she say that about them? Nikki thought this is what they wanted. Maybe they aren't meant to be.

As nighttime fell, the twins were getting ready for bed.

Nikki was wearing her red Calvin Klein sports bra and cotton panty boy shorts. While Brie was wearing some grey short shorts and a light blue shirt.

Nikki had her hair down while Brie had her hair tied up.

"Goodnight," Brie said as she cut her lamp off.

"Brianna," Nicole said seriously, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

"Why does it have to be about us?" Brie retorts.

"What is your problem Brie? I thought yesterday we had something special in the laundry room. Now you can't stand the sight of me. And I don't know what's going on with you," Nikki says worried, "I'm worried about you."

"Well stop because I'm fine,"

"No, I'm not gonna stop, you're my sister and I care about you and I wanna know..."

"If you cared about me then you would drop it." Brie snaps back, "I understand that you care for Bryan's feelings and all but what about yours?"

"Shut up," Brie says quietly.

"No, it's always about Bryan. Bryan this, Bryan that. Forget about my feelings, why can't you take care of yourself. You put all the ones you love first which is great, but you forget to take care of yourself," Nikki exclaims.

The room is quite between the two.

The two stare at each other eye to eye. Their looks could kill and there's fire in their eyes.

To kill the silence, Brie grabs Nikki's face and brings her in for a fierce kiss.

"Brie," Nikki says. "Shhhh," Brie retorts back as she starts to kiss Nikki's Adams apple making her moan in the process.

Brie turns Nikki over and moves her hair out of the way. She kisses the back of her neck and she removes her sports bra and throws it to the floor.

Brie put all of her weight on Nikki's back and Nikki groans at the sensation. She reaches around and has a firm grip on Nikki's big boobs. She squeezes them and starts to grope them.

She then plants kisses down her back before reaching her boy shorts. She pulls them down slowly as she kisses her ass as she makes her way down her legs.

"Ooohh!" Nikki moaned

Brie just smiled. She began caressing Nikki's ass, and running her tongue over her ass.

Nikki started moaning again, Brie moved her tongue up to the cleft at the top of Nikki's ass, being the tease she was, and making her scream as Nikki begged her not to stop.

Nikki moaned when she felt Brie's tongue moving along her ass, teasing her more and more as she squeezed her cheeks.

Nikki reached down, and pulled her cheeks apart hissing,

"Eat my ass!"

Nikki squealed when she felt Brie's tongue move between her cheeks, and push against her asshole as Nikki gasped,

"Oh fuck...oh fuck ya!"

Brie teased Nikki for a few minutes, when she finally penetrated her ass with her tongue causing Nikki to scream out.

Brie's tongue fucked Nikki's ass until Nikki was almost ready.

"I'm bout to come."

Brie immediately removed her tongue from her ass and moved to her pussy where she ate her out until she came.

"Too much. Too much." Nikki babbled.

Brie climbed back up to the bed and pecked Nikki's lips multiple times.

"I'll get you back baby. Just..." Every time she talked, she would grow more tired each second.

"Go to sleep my love. You can do whatever you want to me in the morning," Brie whispered.

Nikki fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Brie's.

Brie kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes too.

 _"This weekend will be fun." Brie thought to herself as she went to sleep herself._

WOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE. I DIDN'T THINK PEOPLE WERE INTERESTED IN THIS SO I JUST UPDATED IT CAUSE WHY NOT. IF I CAN GET THREE REVIEWS ON THIS ILL UPDATE IT. TAKE CARE YALL! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T!


	5. Chapter 5

Connection

HEY GUYS I'M BACK! The twins were on my mind so I decided to update. Hope you enjoy! Three reviews and I'll post another chapter.

"Unh, shit!" Nikki smashed her face into the mattress as Brie fell onto her back, both of them slick with perspiration. Nikki was bent over the edge of the bed with Brie's arm wedged between Nikki's stomach and the mattress and her right hand moving quickly at the apex of Nikki's thighs. "Jesus! Why are you so good at this?"

"Cause I'm the best, that's why," Brie breathed cockily, her cheek resting on the place between Nikki's shoulder blades. "I bet you think of this all the time when I'm away from home." Brie wiggled her fingers and Nikki mewled accordingly. "As you well know," she twisted a wrist and logged away the new noise the action evoked for future reference. "I'be thought about this for a really long time," Brie twisted her wrist the other way. "Since college actually. And I've seen the way you look at girls Nicole. Don't act like you don't bring girls to you and John's house when he isn't home and fool around. Hell, I know you and Lauren have tumbled around."

"You make it sound like I'm-" Nikki grunted. "Like I sleep around." Brie gave a particularly rough push with her fingers and Nikki bit down on the bunched up comforter under her face. Brie stayed quiet, so Nikki spoke on around her mouthful of fabric. "I don't sleep around." Brie nipped at one of Nikki's protruding shoulder blades and smiled when Brie whined and her walls clamped around Nikki's fingers.

"Pull my hair," Brie gritted out. Her orgasm was right around the corner, and it wouldn't take much more.

"What?"

"Nicole," Brie whined. "Pull my hair," Nikki gave a high-pitched grunt as her head was yanked back and her inner walls spasmed and her body went rigid as she came around Brie's slowing fingers. Nikki took gasping breaths and laid on her stomach with her backside pressed into Brie for three minutes before she began to breathe regularly again. Brie placed soft, lingering kisses across Nikki's back and shoulders as she came down.

Brie rolled Nikki over and pressed her lips against her sister.

"What are you doing." Nikki giggled

"Hm?" Brie begin playing with Nikki's hard nipples.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Nikki looked up to Brie's face to try and read her, but her expression was neutral.

"Nothing," Brie whispered, and she braced herself against Nikki's shoulders before leaning in for a kiss.

Nikki signed through her nose against Brie's cheek and leaned into the soft caress of full lips. "That," Nikki said once Brie had pulled away, "was nothing?"

Brie hummed in the affirmative before sliding her left hand to Nikki's breast, cupping a warm breast, she gently teased at the nipple with her fingers. Brie sucked her lips around the bud making Nikki through her head back and moan. Nikki breathed heavily and slid both of her own hands up Brie's chest and played with her breast. Brie leaned down more and Nikki took a left breast and sucked on it. Brie quietly groaned. "Your mouth feels so good."

"John once told me that my-" Nikki gasped when Brie's right hand pressed against her other breast. "-my boobs aren't that great."

Brie rested her forehead against Nikki's and her brow furrowed at the woman's words. "Seriously?" She leaned back just enough to look Nikki in the eye. "Nicole," she squeezed the ample flesh in her hands and then parted her mouth just slightly so she could push her tongue past Nikki's lips as soon as she kissed her again. "Your boobs," she kissed the corner of Nikki's mouth, "are really," she kissed the other corner, "fucking," and she kissed Nikki's full on the lips, "wonderful."

Brie roughly shoved Nikki back onto the bed, though her voice was gentle. "Sit by the pillows." Brie quickly complied, and Nikki climbed onto the bed in front of Brie and then sat cross-legged. She patted her thigh.

Brie felt a rush of pleasure tingle through her whole body and settle at the apex of her legs, and she did a good job of keeping a completely nonchalant expression as she carefully climbed into Nikki's lap so they were facing each other. As soon as Brie was settled, Nikki wrapped her left arm around the woman's back, moved her right hand to Brie's breast, and leaned down to take the other nipple into her mouth.

Brie grunted, a little surprised at how forceful Nikki was being; she'd thought that after so much time apart that Nikki would take things slower, but Brie's body was absolutely not complaining.

Nikki licked and lightly bit at the hard nub between her lips, reveling in the short gasps Brie couldn't contain. When Nikki harshly sucked, Brie's hands squeezed Nikki's thighs and she groaned loudly with her mouth closed. Nikki looked up without removing her mouth, and when she saw the heated way her sister was looking at her, all thought that she wanted to take it slow were gone, replaced by the need to take out pent up aggression on Brie's body. Without giving any warning, Nikki's right hand left Brie's breast, went to her center, and swiftly – and easily – pushed into her with two fingers.

"Fuck, Nicole!" Brie wasn't prepared for Nikki to start with such a devastatingly intense pace, and she found herself digging her nails into Nikki's thighs. Her toes curled and she choked on a shout when Nikki made her come in under two minutes. "Fucking shit, Nicole." Brie let go and fell backwards out of Nikki's lap, and she closed her eyes when her head hit a pillow. It wasn't a particularly big orgasm, but her inner walls were still pulsing, and she needed to catch her breath. It was just a night of surprises though, because, apparently, Nikki wasn't done.

Nikki scooted back and then essentially dove down to Brie's wetness, and Brie swore again when Nikki started harshly licking her. She attached her lips to Brie's clit and sucked hard and Brie shouted. Nikki licked her fully and felt Brie clench under her tongue. Nikki knew she was close to her second orgasm, but she also wouldn't allow Brie to push her away. She took her right hand and teased Brie's entrance with the tips of her index and middle fingers. Nikki heard Brie make a high-pitched throaty sound and looked up to see Brie's head tossed back. Nikki's left hand slid up the comforter and pried Brie's hand free from the bunched fabric, laced their fingers together, and then pushed into her when she felt Brie squeeze her hand.

Brie was so wet that when Nikki curled her fingers up, Brie's pleasure actually spilled onto her palm and then dripped onto her wrist. Brie held her hand tighter and released desperate gasps and shuddering moans. Nikki pushed in and out quickly, fluttering her tongue over the bundle of nerves like she remembered Brie had done to her, and the woman clenched around her. Nikki squeezed her sisters hand in hers, pushed her fingers deeper, curled them, rubbed a tense spot inside Brie, and felt short nail dig into the skin of her shoulders as Santana's orgasm hit her.

She licked at the woman, slowly bringing her back down, and then crawled up Brie's body. Nikki kissed her and brought their linked fingers up by Brie's head.

Brie sucked in a breath through her nose and whined at the heady taste of herself on Nikki's tongue. She sighed when Nikki pulled out, and she opened her eyes to see the her sister suck her soaked fingers into her mouth. "Oh my God that was amazing Nicole…" She watched Nikki lick her lips and that hot tongue then licked over the rest of her hand and down her wrist, thoroughly cleaning it of Brie's arousal.

Brie's fingers scratch her back gently as she clings to her sister. Nikki runs her hands down Brie's stomach. She kisses her stomach and sucks on her stretch marks.

"God you're so beautiful Brianna. These stretch marks are so hot." Nikki smiles at Brie.

She leans back up to give Brie another kiss before moving down her body again.

Nikki moves her lips to suck on each of her breasts. "Shit, no wonder Birdie likes your breast milk, so sweet," Nikki purred, Brie laughed gently as Nikki began to move lower.

"Nicole," Brie giggled and bit her lower lip when she felt her sister underneath the blanket, her face tickling her stomach while her lips caressed her skin softly.

"Nicole stoooppp," she giggled even more, but her voice immediately shifted when she felt his fingers hook into her panties, pulling them over hips.

"Nicole….hmmmm," she moaned and groaned as Nikki slowly nudged her legs apart, settling between them. Brie closed her eyes and spread her legs as far as she could, a moan escaping her as soon as her tongue made contact with her slit.

"Please," she whimpered as she teased her, her fingers running over her, spreading the wetness that was pooling at her opening. Nikki smirked against her and opened her mouth, closing around her clit to suck gently. Her thighs twitched at the contact and one of her hands slid down the blanket, gripping Nikki's hair as she arched her back. Her body shivered as her tongue pressed against her, drawing random patterns on her most intimate parts. She loved how well her sister knew her and she groaned when two fingers slipped into her body, thrusting steadily while her tongue caressed her clit.

"Nicole…please…so close…,"she rasped out. It amazed her all the time how quickly Nikki was able to work her up and how quickly Nikki was able to make her cum. She sighed and bucked her hips, crying out when her fingers curled and she sucked on her little bundle of nerves.

"Oh gooood…," she groaned as she let go, biting her lips as her entire body trembled underneath her, her body sliding up hers to meet her face for a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Nikki whispered and she smiled against his lips, kissing her sister again while wrapping her legs around her hips.

"I love you more," she moaned as she bucked against Nikki, using her strength to roll them over. Brie settled on top of Nikki and quickly placed her hands on Nikki's breasts. Nikki's eyes looked at her in amazement, her hands sliding from Brie's hips to her breasts to cup them. Even after bearing a kid, her sister was still the most gorgeous woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Gorgeous," Nikki mumbled and pulled her head down to kiss her, her fingers pinching her nipples. Brie moaned and let her hand slip down to push away her boxers, wiggling around to position at her entrance. Nikki moaned as she thrusted up, their clits both touching each other.

"Oh god. Perfect," Nikki mumbled and grabbed her hips tightly, helping her move. Her hands were firmly planted on Nikki's breasts as she repeatedly twist her nipples, Nikki pushed her down to suck on her neck while the two grinded against each other.

"Oh my god….Nicole," Brie groaned and fastens her pace, literally bouncing on top of her. She leaned over to press her lips to her sister.

Brie convulsed under Nikki, tingling heat coursing through her every inch of her, and her heart swelled at his the two sisters could love like this.

Brie's hold slackened, her legs fell to the bed, limp under Nikki, and she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, and she felt Nikki kissing her ear, her jaw, her cheek, her nose, and finally, her lips. She expected Nikki's tongue, or teeth, but the gentle press of her soft lips was almost too much to take. "Nicole…" Brie sighed when Nikki slowly got from on top of her, and a blissful exhaustion threatened to overtake her.

"I won't leave", Nikki mumbled against Brie's lips. She rolled them to the side and wiped Brie's tears away with the edge of a pillowcase. "I won't leave," she whispered again. "If you won't."

Brie nuzzled closer to Nikki and breathed against damp skin. "I won't go anywhere," Brie promised. Her eyes shut and she listened to Nikki's frantic heartbeat while the woman reached for the covers. "I'm not going anywhere," Brie repeated, and she fell asleep as Nikki put them both under the comforter.


End file.
